


Too Busy with the Crowded Hour

by Mara



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 00:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mara/pseuds/Mara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson knew that the day he wasn't bowled over by a woman like Dr. Martha Jones of UNIT was the day he should just kill himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Busy with the Crowded Hour

**Author's Note:**

> MsCongeniality prompted me with John Watson and Martha Jones for a kiss meme.

John Watson knew that the day he wasn't bowled over by a woman like Dr. Martha Jones of UNIT was the day he should just kill himself. Because...my god. He spared an instant from his patient to look at her, gorgeous and brilliant and in command of the military blokes around her. He wondered where she'd gotten the experience she so obviously had, but suspected it was classified far beyond his ability to learn. Probably not beyond Mycroft's, but...

And then the patient he'd been patching up after she was shot by a remarkably strange weapon started to convulse and John put Dr. Jones out of his mind.

Hours went by in a familiar blur that John remembered from Afghanistan, until he finally looked around and saw no more patients and he promptly collapsed into the nearest chair. It was hard, plastic, and shaped like no human spine he'd ever seen, but it felt pretty damn good at that moment.

There were other medical personnel collapsed nearby--some hadn't been near a chair and were simply leaned against walls--but John just closed his eyes and wondered if Mycroft had known what he was getting John into when he sent the car for him. Probably, the pragmatic bastard. Knew John would do his duty for Queen and country no matter how weird.

With his eyes closed, he wasn't expecting the voice. "Doctor Watson?"

His eyes flew open. "Yes? Can I help you, Doctor Jones?" Damn, even exhausted and stripping off blood-stained scrubs, she was gorgeous.

Her smile said she knew what he was thinking. "I just wanted to thank you. You did an excellent job in an unusual situation."

"yes, about that..."

She laughed. "There will, of course, be a nondisclosure agreement. We prefer these kinds of things not get out."

"Ah well."

"You'll have to trust me that it's for the best."

"I'm not certain I trust UNIT but perhaps I'll trust you."

"I can bribe you with some hospital coffee." She dumped thescrubs in a bin and gestured toward the door. "It's not very good, but I'm sure you're used to that."

Blinking, John realized the other medical personnel had already left and he stood. She was gloveless for the first time in hours and he couldn't help the glance at her hand. No ring but...there had been one recently?

When he dragged his eyes back up to meet hers, she wasn't smiling any longer. "Broken engagement, in case you were wondering."

"Ah. Sorry, I..." He trailed off, feeling his face flush.

"No, I'm sorry." She touched his arm. "I didn't mean to be rude, it's just a fairly recent wound."

John wasn't sure this was the right thing to do, but he went with his instincts. "Why did he leave?"

"I'm not what he expected," she said with a huff of breath. "Too...hard. Not feminine enough."

"Is he insane?" John blurted out. "Er, I mean--"

She started to laugh. "You sound like Ianto! A friend. He said the same thing."

"Smart man." John shook his head. "If I may be so bold, I think you're magnificent."

She didn't duck her head or blush, just grinned. "Thank you. Now how about that coffee?"

Adrenaline still running through him after surgery, John stepped forward until they were face to face. "Or perhaps something else?"

He held his breath while she considered it. About to apologize and turn away, he was pleased when she leaned up and brushed her lips across his.

"I suppose the coffee could wait," she said, with an impish grin.

"I'm sure it won't taste any worse for waiting a few hours."

"A few hours?" she asked, taking his hand and leading him toward the door, a smile playing on her lips. "Sure of yourself, aren't you?"

"Just sure that you're worth taking my time." They reached the door, but before she could push through, he backed her up against the wall, covering her lips with his.

It felt as wonderful as he'd thought it would, the taste of her mouth, the smell of her skin beneath the harsh soap and blood, the feel of her arms wrapped around him.

"You're right," she said, slightly breathless, when he lifted his head.

"Hmm?"

"The coffee won't be any worse in a few hours."

Laughing, they left the room.

\--end--


End file.
